Prior art terminals such as shown in FIG. 1 are assembled in part by chemically bonding the insulating sleeve to a copper ferrule. The use of chemicals however, are objectionable from safety and environmental view points. It is, therefore, desirable to secure the insulating sleeve to the ferrule mechanically.